Mantra Patronus
by Miyu Aoba
Summary: "Eiits..tidak boleh ada keluhan di sini!" / Oh..Ok! tapi tetep bisa telpon-telponan kok. hehe


Selamat malam minna-samaa ^.^

Saya kembali lagi dengan pen name terdahulu

Dan dengan pairing favorite saya di fandom ini

Ok. Langsung aja yaaa!

C E G I DO T

**Bleach : Tite Kubo**

**Mantra Patronus : Miyu Aoba**

**Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, jelek**

**Pairing : Ichigo Kurosaki x Rukia Kuchiki**

**Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia's POV<strong>

Fyiuh.. today, I feel a lil bit a.k.a badmood sampai mrengut kayak marmot. But nothing can make me sad longer. Yang penting positive thinking aja. Yakin pasti semua akan baik-baik saja. Right?

"Kenapa sih dari tadi ngeluh melulu?"

Seorang pria berambut orens yang kini duduk menyandarkan punggungnya di papan kasur sambil membaca majalah olahraga sepertinnya sedikit bosan dengan keluhanku tentang hariku ini.

"Yahh…habis hidup Cuma gini-gini aja. Aku kan jadi bosan."

Kerutan di dahinya mulai terbentuk. Pria di sampingku ini adalah suamiku, Ichigo Kurosaki. Dia menutup majalahnya dan sedikit mendekat denganku.

"Heh Rukia! Cobalah kau sedikit bersyukur dengan apa yang kau miliki sekarang ini."

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Yaa… Misalnya kau bersyukur karena kau punya handphone tercanggih yang mungkin kau –sangat- tidak bisa hidup tanpa itu."

"Coba deh! Sekarang kau coba mulai menghitung nikmat. Uhmm..Maksudnya kau mengingat kejadian atau benda yang selama ini jika kau mengingatnya kau akan merasa senang. " tutur Ichigo sembari memainkan rambut hitamku.

Aku pun mengubah posisiku untuk lebih mendekat dan bersandar di bahunya.

"Uhmmm…apa yaaa?"

Aku mulai berfikir.

"Perlu dicatat tidak?"

"Tidak usah istriku sayang! Tidak akan aku nilai!"

Aku berfikir untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Dan jengjeeenggg….

Hmm…ternyata ini yang bikin aku merasa sangat senang .

" Satu.. aku seneng banget waktu mantan pacarku memintaku untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya selamanya. Kejadian itu benar-benar di luar dugaan. Siapa sangka seorang Ichigo Kurosaki yang sangat anti mengatakan I LOVE YOU tiba-tiba bersujud di depanku untuk memintaku menjadi istrinya.

"hah? Kenapa kau mengatakan itu hal itu lagi. Aku kan jadi malu."

"Kau bilang aku harus mengingat hal-hal yang membuatku senang? Itu tadi salah satunya, Ichigo!"

"Hah! Yasudahlah! Lanjut !"

"Dua.. Aku beruntung sekali punya orang tua yang sangat menyayangiku. Menjagaku sedemikian rupa. Memberikan yang benar-benar terbaik untukku hingga aku menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Yah.. walaupun mereka sekarang tinggal jauh denganku."

"Eiitss…tidak boleh ada keluhan di sini."

"oh..tapi aku masih bisa telpon-telponan kok. Hehe" *Rukia senyum-senyum maksa.

"Tiga..Punya ayah mertua dan adik-adik ipar yang luar biasa dan sangat menyayangiku. Meski kadang sikapnya yang luar bisa itu muncul tiba-tiba tapi aku tetap menyayangi "

"Kurosakiiii…" Ichigo dengan bangga membanggakan keluarganya.

"Empat.. punya suami hebat, luar biasa, pengertian, dan yang pasti selalu bikin aku tersenyum karena tingkahnya yang luar bisa. Serta rambut orensnya yang bak sinar matahari pagi yang menghangatkan."

Ichigo senyum-senyum Ge-eR.

"Lima..punya sahabat-sahabat inspiratif. Yang mengajarkanku banyak hal. Mulai dari hidup mandiri, tidak bergantung pada orang lain, dan yang membuatku mengerti apa itu sahabat. Mereka adalah Momo dan Rangiku."

"Ok. Yang itu aku juga kagum kok."

"Enam..aku seneng banget bisa sempat mewujudkan impianku untuk jadi penyiar radio saat masih SMA. Meskipun suara nyempreng gini. Hehe"

"tujuh.. aku seneng banget waktu aku dinyatakan hamil 2 minggu oleh dokter. Sebuah anugerah yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan dna akan aku jaga."

"Yang ini aku juga akan turut serta menjaganya."

"Delapan..punya teman-teman hebat dari SMP, SMA, kuliah, kakak-kakak di Karakura FM yang selalu bisa aku andalkan."

"Selama menjadi suamimu, apa ada sesuatu yang belum aku penuhi?" Tanya Ichigo padaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. " Sepertinya tidak ada."

"Naah…seharusnya kau bersyukur kan karena kau masih punya orang tua, ayah mertua, adik ipar, suami dan teman-teman yang menyayangimu,Rukia" Papar Ichigo kepadaku.

"hehe..Iya."

Penjelasan Ichigo barusan membuatku tersenyum lebar, selebar pintu rumah. *gag segitunya kale*

Benar kata Ichigo. Aku harus lebih banyak bersyukur. Bukan malah banyak mengeluh. Ok! Mulai hari ini, aku berjanji untuk lebih jarang mengeluh dan lebih banyak bersyukur.

Tak terasa malam sudah mulai larut. Ichigo sepertinya sangat lelah sekali sehingga dia tidur duluan. Aku pun juga harus segera pergi tidur karena besok ada karya besar menanti untuk aku ciptakan. Good night, Ichigo. Good night, my lovely baby. Cup.

* * *

><p><strong>-FIN-<strong>

**Kyaaaaaa….**

**Maaf ceritanya jelek banget. Ini ngetik sambil ngantuk-ngantuk. Hehe**

**Dicerita ini pura-puranya rukia hamil yaa? ^^**

**Please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**For my next story **


End file.
